The present invention relates to a tray acceptor apparatus wherein a sliding tray which is virtually free from skew and pitch motions is mounted in a housing in accurate relationship with a top plate and a bottom plate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tray acceptor apparatus which readily incorporates magnetic detection systems or other devices which require accurate mounting for validation of currency, checks or notes. Additionally, the apparatus contains a mechanical driven timing shaft, an improved note acceptance pressure roller system and an improved tray slide system.
Heretofore, note validators have generally employed one tray in connection with a detection device, such as an infrared detector, usually mounted on a shaft. Often, it may be desirable to utilize a magnetic detection device in note validators to assure ready detection of counterfeit and fraudulent notes. Although the prior art detection apparatuses are suitable for detection device such as infrared, they generally cannot be utilized for magnetic sensing since they inherently have poor tolerances, poor alignment and the like. That is, the utilization of magnetic sensing requires an accurate alignment and registration of the note with the magnetic detection device, a wrinkle-free detection surface with proper pressure applied as well as other requirements.